Full Metal Alchemist: Full Blooded
by Big Guv
Summary: Three years has past since the day Edward saved the world from the humonkuli. What will Alphonse do to bring his brother back?
1. Prelogue

**H**umankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. Of the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in it's principal. That all things do come at a price. That there's a end, and a quarrel, a cycle. That the pain we went through, did have an reward. And that anyone who is determined and preservers will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of equivalent exchange of the law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise, between my brother and me. A promise that someday, we'll see each other again.

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

...Three Years Has Past...

Written By Johnny Lee A.K.A: Big Guv


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

**W**atching the scenery from the trains open window with his hand under his jaw, Alphonse then placed his attention on a pack of seven wolves running through the woods going the same direction as the train. Lifting his head up, he saw the wolves stop at pond and began drinking the pure beautiful water. With the wind blowing through his blonde hair, the trains horn blew, letting everyone know that it's reaching it's final destination. "Finally made it here." Traveling a long ways from his teacher's house, all he really wanted to do now way get into town and get some sleep, but knew that there were a few things that he has to take care of first. As the train began to slow down, a man, woman, and a young six-year-old girl got out of the seat in front of him and walked towards the front of the door.

**A**s Al looked around the train's cart, he saw a few people who were thrilled to be going to the city, but also saw many more who didn't look to happy with the idea of going. Finally seeing the city and it's civilians roam through town, Al saw ten young boys acting like soldiers, then saw four state alchemist soldiers that stood in front of the young kids with smiles on their faces. "It looks better than the last time that I was here with brother." Alphonse said to himself. As the train got within distance of the station, the remodeled State Alchemy Academy building was in sight as Al's eyes sparkled with amazement. "Woooo." Alphonse said softly as he kept his eyes glued to the academy building. "It's so big now, I wonder how many state alchemist their are now." He said as he continued to speak to himself softly.

"**I** wonder how Lt. Mustang is doing after all these years. I hope his right eye is better now." "Hey kid." A young boy that appeared about fourteen sat next to him and continued talking. "You know General Mustang?" Al placed his left hand on his head as he rubbed his hear and gave a big smile. "Yeah, I guess you can say that I do." "Wow, your lucky. Hey, are you going to the academy building?" Al then stopped rubbing his hair and stared at the young boy and answered his question. "Yeah, I am. Why you ask?" "Because I'm headed there too." The young boy responded as Al then continued to ask another question. "What's your name?" "Nyce Shelric, and yours?" "Your last name is almost like mine, my name is Al Elric." **N**yce sat stunned as he remembered hearing that name before and asked Al a personal question. "Al Elric?" "Yeah, have we met before?" "Edward's younger brother?" "Yeap." "YOUR BROTHER WAS _THE_ _FULL METAL ALCHEMIST_?" Al gave a kind hearted smile as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, but not too loud okay?" "Um, yeah!" Thrilled to be sitting next to Edward's younger brother, Nyce asked Al once final question as the train stopped. "What are you coming here for?" "To become a state alchemist." "But why?" "Sorry, I can't answer that question." As the train stopped, Al stood up as he grab his bag from under the seat and took a step over Nyce's legs and said a few last words to him. "It was nice talking to you, Nyce." As Alphonse walked away and turned towards the door, Nyce gave a slight sadistic smile and continued to watch every move Al made until he walked out the out the door.

"**T**he city, it's bigger! Huh? OW!" Falling on the ground, a young beautiful girl with long black hair and brown eyes fell on top of him as he caught her. "Sorry about that." Al held on to her as she spoke and as he thought about how beautiful she looked. As she smiled at him, Al blushed and quickly released his arms from around her. Standing up before him, she reached into her black leather jacket pocked, pulled out a red apple, and rubbed it on her upper shoulder as she spoke to Al. "Hey, your kinda cute."

**A**s he blushed, she turned her head back as they both herd footsteps quickly running their direction with a deep voice of a male merchant yelling. "Thief! Stop that girl!" As Al looked at her, she had a frighten look on her face and looked at the apple, then looked at him wondering what was he going to do since he now know that she stole the apple. Grabbing his bag with his left hand, he then grabbed the young girl's wrist as he pulled her. "Come on, this way!" Running into a group of people for it would be harder to spot them out, the young girl look at Al and saw his determination to get her out of troubles way. Stopping in the middle of the crowd, Al looked left and right for the best way to go then chose to right, back towards the end of the train.

**J**umping down to the tracks and hiding behind the cart of the train, the merchant man and his two followers ran straight pass Al and the young girl as they both breathed hard. As he turned his eyes back on the girl, he saw a smile on her face and took a quick step back as she placed her lips onto his. With his face turning red, she continued to smile as she now took a step backwards. "Thanks, for everything." Before he knew it, she turned around and ran out of his sights without another word being said.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"**Y**ou damn idiot!" Alphonse turned his head to his left as he herd the merchant yelling at him, only to get punched on his right cheek and fall to the tracks. "Next time, learn to mind your own damn business!" Waving his hand to his followers, the merchant and the other men ran behind the train in search of the young girl who stole the apple. Al didn't mind getting hit as it was for a good cause. With his kind heart, he couldn't deny someone who hungry and wanted to eat. "You dumb ass! What the hell were you thinking?" Hearing what his brother would of most likely said to him, Alphonse smiled and gave a quick soft chuckle as he got to his feet with his beg and walked off into the city with the bruise on right cheek.

**W**alking past an inn, Al herd a familiar soft voice as he stopped where he stood. "Wow, that must of hurt." As he turned his head, he saw that it was the girl that he just saved a few moments ago from the merchant and his men. "Sorry about getting you into all that mess." She continued. "Does it hurt?" She said as she walked up to Al and looked at the bruise. "It kinda hurt, but it's okay." "You sure? It looks pretty bad." "Yeah, I'm sure." "So what are you here in town for?" Al looked to his left as he saw the same ten kids from earlier still playing soldiers and gave his kind hearted smile as his eyes glowed. "To become a state alchemist." "What?" She said as she took a step back and continued. "Why a state alchemist? Why a state... dog?" "You sound like my teacher." The young girl kept quiet as she waited for a answer from Al as she then glared at her. "I can't tell you why, it's just something that I believe that I must do."

**S**he nodded her head then pointed in a direction, waking Alphonse turn his head to look as he saw nothing. Turning his head back towards he, he noticed that she was gone once again. "Who is that girl?" He said softly as he took two steps back and bumped into a civilian. "Sorry" He said as he turned his head and saw a large man looking down at him. As Al stood still, scared from the look the big man was giving him. The big man then snorted like a bull and walked on about his business. Putting his head down and letting out a breath of relief, Alphonse knew that his safest bet was to go straight to the Alchemy Academy before he got into any more trouble.

**S**eeing the tall and wide building from three miles away, Alphonse began walking towards his sites until a kid who appeared to be about nine years old bumped into him, causing him to spin around once. "HEY IDOIT WATCH IT!" The young kid said as he gave a sneaky smile to Al and continued running. Feeling like something wrong just happened, Al reached into his left pants pocket and felt nothing in it. "HEY YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!" As Alphonse ran through a crowd looking for the little kid, he then saw the kid looking directly at him and then ran behind a dark back alley. Not in visual sights anymore, Alphonse quickly dashed towards the ally and stopped in front of it as he herd quick footsteps getting fainter and fainter, and saw water gripping from the top of the building. **Q**uickly continuing his pursuit, Alphonse reached the middle of the alley and heard nothing but the drips of water hitting the concrete ground. Seeing two large garbage cans, one to his right and the other to his left. Al slowly creped over to the garbage can to his right and placed both his hands on the lid, waiting for the right moment to open it. Quickly opening the garbage can lid only to see actual bags of garbage. The garbage lid on the left suddenly exploded open with the young kid jumping out from it. As Al turned around, the young boy was coming down from the air. With an idea in mind, Alphonse grabbed the garbage can that he once opened and pulled it a few feet out and moving out of the way, causing the young boy to jump out one garbage can, into another. As the boy landed inside, Alphonse grabbed his wallet and closed the lid back and kicked it back to the wall. Hearing a young girl giggle, Alphonse looked up to the top of the building and saw the young teenage girl from earlier. As she gave him another smile, she took a few steps back to get out of visual sites.

**"H**EY YOU IDOIT! THAT REALLY HURT!" The little kid said while still shut in the garbage can. Looking down to the ground, Al spotted a rock the size of a baseball and picked it up. After analyzing it for a moment, the then whipped it towards the middle of the garbage can, creating a loud noise within it, hurting the kid's ears. "OOOOOW! OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN! I'M SORRY!" Giving a soft laugh, Alphonse turned around and went on his way, once again trying to get to the academy without any trouble. Finally making it out of the ally and back to where he first started next to the inn, Al kept his hand in his left pocket with his wallet and continued walking with the academy within his reach.

**W**alking for twenty-four minutes, Al finally made it to the to the front of the fence to the academy and saw a group of twelve people crowing the front gate. Pushing his way into the crowd, the reached the front of the gate and saw a sign that read, _'tryouts are now postponed until tomorrow at noon. Sorry for the inconvenience.'_ Sad to see the sign after all the work he had to go through just to make it to the building from the train station, he then heard a familiar voice speaking to him. "Sucks, don't it?" As he turned his head, there Nyce stood with a sad look on his face because of the posted letter. **"B**ummer." A teenage boy within the crowd sadly spoke. "Why did they postpone it until tomorrow?" "No matter the reason, non of us are getting in until tomorrow." "Might as well find a inn to stay for the night." "Damn it, this sucks!" The crowd continued to chatter amongst each other as all except Alphonse and Nyce walked away. As Nyce looked at Alphonse, he saw Al staring directly at the academy building without taking his eyes off of it. Standing paused where he stood and not blinking; Al wouldn't take his eyes off of the remodeled building.

**"W**oow man, blink your eyes before they dry out." As Al blinked his eyes, he turned his head and looked at Nyce, then turned his attention back to the white tall and wide building that stood right in front of him. Nyce then placed his left hand on Al's right shoulder and spoke to him. "Don't worry Al, this just gives us time to rest and be ready for tomorrow. Let's go find an inn. I saw one called Blizzard's Inn a few minutes back, lets go get a room." "Blizzard's Inn? I'll check it out in a while, I just want to stay here for a while."

**A**s Nyce took his hand off Alphonse's shoulder, he nodded and went his way to his destination. Talking to his left and stopping under a big tree with a lot of shade, Alphonse gently placed his bag on the ground and sat in the grass as he leaned his back against the tree. Staring through the fence directly to the academy building, he then thought about what his teacher told him, about how his brother passed his test on his first try. Smiling as he closed his eyes, he then tilted his head and fell asleep, not knowing how tired he actually was.

**A**s he slept, a man and a woman holding a baby walked within the fence and saw Al sleeping under a tree. "Huh? Riza, look. Who is that kid? He looks familiar." "Yeah he does. I don't know who he is though. He must really want to become a state alchemist if he's not leaving from in front of the building." "Should we give him a blanket?" "That's up to you Mustang, you are the one in command you know." "Your right, lets get him a blanket." As they walked away heading towards the house, minutes later Mustang came back out with Riza as she continued to hold onto the infant child and a blanket.

**P**lacing a bottle of water and a wrapped up ham and cheese sandwich next to Al's beg, Mustang then reached for the blanket that Hawkeye held in her hand then, placed it over Al's body right under his jaw. As Mustang stood up and walked away with Riza and the infant he went into a deep thought as be walked back into the fence and headed back to the building. "That kid, who does he remind me of? He looks like a kind hearted person. I wonder does he have what it takes to become a state alchemist. I guess there's only one way to find out." Finally making it to the building, Mustang opened the door and let Riza enter first. He then took one more look at Al before he went inside, wondering who he was, then went inside, closed the door, and locked it behind him.

**A**s Al slept, he had a dream with the sound of metal moving, as if someone was in a large amount of armor. As he looked forward, a white fog appeared surrounding the object, only showing a transmutation symbol and an armored arm. As the footsteps stopped, the symbol disappeared as so did the fog. "We shall soon meet." As Alphonse herd his own voice, he took a step forward and saw something moving fast to his position. As it got closer and closer, Al saw that it was a giant sword speeding his way. Letting out a loud scream, Al woke up as he quickly opened his eyes and stood up. Feeling something sliding off his shoulder and down his legs, Al looked down at himself just in time to see a blue cover with a picture of a white mustang, as it fell to the ground.

**L**ooking over to his beg, he saw a bottle of water and a sandwich next to it and then sat back on the ground while leaning against the tree. "Did Lt. Mustang bring this out here to me?" Looking at the water and sandwich, his stomach then growled as he reached for the food. Twisting the top of the bottle of water, then unwrapping the sandwich, Al began to eat and drink. "You know, it's not a good idea to sleep out here if you can stay at a inn." As Alphonse stopped chewing his food and swallowed, he then leaned his head back to look up into the tree and saw the girl from yesterday. **"A**re you stalking me?" Al asked the girl with a slight smile upon his face as she answered his question. "No, I just thought that I would repay you that for what you did for me yesterday." "Repay me how?" "By watching over you, to make sure nothing happened to you while you were sleep." "Well, thanks." Al then took a sip of his water and asked another question hoping you get a response. "What's your name?" "My name? It's..." She was interrupted as a familiar voice to Alphonse spoke. "HEY Al!" As Al turned his head to his right, he saw that Nyce was headed his way. Quickly making it to Al's position, Nyce began to speak. "Man, what you do? Sleep out here?" Instead of replying, Al looked back up into the tree, just to see that no one was there.

**"H**uh? Where did she go?" Al though to himself, believing that he would of herd her leave or even saw her leave. "You okay?" Nyce asked Al in concern. "Yeah, I just sat here to get some rest, and the next thing you know, I fell asleep." Al gave a soft chuckle as he smile as he dusted his hands off from the breadcrumbs. Nyce smiled and slowly shook his head as he spoke. "Your something else you know that?" Just smiling instead of responding, Al stood up and looked at the academy once again. "There you go again. What's up with you and that building?"

**J**ust staring at the building and not responding to Nyce, Nyce continued. "Hey Al, we have two more hours until they'll let us in. Don't you think you should take a wash up or something before you go in there?" Al took his eyes off the building and looked at Nyce as he nodded his head. "Well, you can take one in my room at the inn. I think that I'm gonna take a walk around before I go back to the inn. Here's the key." Nyce said as he gave Al the key with the number 009 engraved into it, and then continued talking. "I'll be back there in thirty minutes." As Al nodded Nyce turned around and took a few steps forward just before Alphonse stopped him. "Hey Nyce!" "Yeah?" "Thanks." "No prob."

**A**s Nyce took another step away he then stopped and said a few last important words to Al. "The inn is two streets down that way, past the fruits and vegetables shop." Nyce looked back at Al as Al nodded his head, then continued walking. Watching for Nyce for a moment, Al then went on his own way towards the Blizzard's inn. Reaching the fruits and vegetables shop, Al turned his head and saw the guy from yesterday that punched him selling a bucket of fruits and vegetables for a middle aged lady. After receiving his money from the lady, the merchant stopped Alphonse as he pointed and spoke to him. "You better mind your damn business today kid!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**F**inally standing in front of his destination, Alphonse stared at the huge sigh over the double doors that read _Blizzard's Inn._ Looking back down towards the doors, he then took steps forward, walking directly into the inn. "May I help you?" Hearing a old male voice coming from his right the second he walked through the door, Alphonse tuned his head and saw a old bald male wearing thick eyeglasses. "Um, yeah, I have a key for room 009." Alphonse showed the older man the key as the old man pointed to his left.

**"G**o down that hall there sunny, and it three doors to your left." After saying his thanks, Al turned around and walked down the hallway and finally stood in front of the room with the numbers 009 engraved on the door. Using the key to unlock the door, Al then pushed down on the door nob and saw the room that Nyce stayed in. "Geese what a mess." Stepping over clothes just to get into the room, Al let his eyes search the room as he saw a bed, radio, kitchen, and the bathroom. Slowly walking in a diagonal to his right, Al stopped by the bed and saw a picture of Nyce and a man that looked in his early twenty's. Looking at the bottom of the photograph, Al saw something that was written on it. "My brother and me." Alphonse read out loud.

**W**aisting no more time, Al continued to walk the few extra steps and made it to the bathroom. Walking in and flicking the switch on the wall to have the lights come on, he was surprised to see that the bathroom was more clean than the other room. As he stepped all the way into the bathroom, he turned around, closed the door and sat his bed up against it. Turning back around, he faced a mirror that showed his own facial image. Stepping closer to the mirror, he looked at his blonde hair then looked on the bruise on the bottom of his right eye. "I hope they don't think that I'm a trouble maker."

**T**urning away from the mirror and facing the shower, Al took two steps over towards it and tuned on both the hot and cold water to make it warm. As the water ran, Alphonse took off his close then stepped in, closing the curtain behind. Grabbing for the soap with his right hand, he turned the cold water down with his left to make it a little more hotter. As he took his shower, he then thought about the wired dream he had outside last night with a huge armor walking in the fog. "What was that big thing? And that symbol on it's upper left arm..." Alphonse though as he washed up with the soap. "I felt a weird connection with it in my dream. Is it something from when me and brother went in search of the philosopher's stone?"

**A**fter washing up with the soap, he placed it back from where he grabbed it, then grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some in his left hand. After putting back the shampoo, he then rubbed both his hand in it and smothered around in his hair. "I wonder if Lieutenant Mustang looks the same as in the photo I have of him, brother and that big guy." With the suds in his hair from the shampoo, Alphonse placed his head and hair directly under the running water and rinsed his hair. Finally done with taking his shower, Alphonse turned both knobs stopping the water from running, then opened up the curtain and stepped out of the shower as he grabbed for a dry towel next to the shower on the rack hanging up with three others.

**D**rying off his face then his hair, Alphonse then made his way over to his bag and pulled out a red coat, black button up shirt, white pair of gloves, black socks, black boxers, and a black pair of pants. As he placed his bag back on the floor and began to put on his clothes, Al soon herd a knock at the bathroom door. "YEAH!" "It's almost time hurry up!" He herd Nyce's voice as he replied. "Alright!" "I'm gonna head to the front gate, I'll meet you there alright?" "Yeah."

**A**fter hearing Nyce leave out through the front door and closing it behind, Al looked into the mirror and took a good look at himself as he was now dressed. "Huh?" As he though for a moment, he then turned back to his bag and pulled out a his brother's old watch that he got from becoming a state alchemists. Turning back to the mirror, Al placed the watched in his coat's inner pocket and pulled on his coat to make sure it was on all the way. Turning around to the door to exit, Al saw a letter that was folded over slide from underneath the crack.

**L**ooking at the letter lay there and hear no one moving from the other side, Al quickly opened up the door and saw that no one was there. As he then looked down at the letter on the floor, he then picked it up and unfolded it to see what was written on it. '_IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR EVERYTHING TO START.'_ The letter read in big bold black capitol letters. "Must have been Nyce, guess I need to hurry up and get out of here. Picking up his beg and taking it over to the side of the bed, Alphonse laid down his bag and hurried for the front door. Opening and closing the door, Al rushed out of the inn, he then sprinted to towards his destination. Three minutes past as he finally made it to the front gates with no problems stopping him on the way this time.

**"H**EY!" Al heed Nyce's voice and saw him coming out from the crowd of people as he continued talking. "I though I was gonna have to come back and get you, do you always make it to where you have to go at the last minute? That's not good I hope you know." Al looked at Nyce as he spoke. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about something. But I left a few seconds after I saw that letter you slid under the bathroom door." As Nyce gave Alphonse a weird look, he then began to talk. "Letter? I didn't leave no letter." "Huh?" "What it say?" "It said that it's almost time for everything to start." "That's weird, it didn't come from me. I don't know how it would of got in there, because I locked the front door when I left out."

**T**hinking about there the letter could of came from, Nyce interrupted his thoughts as he spoke. "Hey Al, look over there. As Al looked in the same direction as Nyce, Al saw a guy that looked no older than fifteen who was waring all black and stared at the academy building as he leaned up against the tree that Alphonse once slept under. "Huh? Who is he?" Al asked with curiosity. "Don't know, but I wonder why he's trying to become a state alchemists. Looks kind of dangerous doesn't he?" "Don't know, looks more determined that dangerous." "Don't forget, determination is what makes a person dangerous." They said as they continued their convocation. "Hey Al, you thought about there that letter could have came from yet?" "Huh? Oh! No, not yet. I..."

**A**s Alphonse stopped talking and turned his head back and looked behind his left shoulder, a quick shock went through his body as he saw the mystery guy from the tree now right behind both him as Nyce. "Sorry from startling you." "Huh?" Nyce jumped as he finally turned around. "Do you know when this is going to start? This is stupid that they make us wait for so long out here." The mystery man said as Al looked at him. "Um, no. I.. I believe it should of started eleven minutes ago." Alphonse answered as the mystery guy once again spoke. "This is getting on my nerves, they need to hurry up with what ever they are doing. They are state alchemists, they need to be more up tight and be on damn time."

**B**oth Al and Nyce stood in place as they felt another shock go through their bodies as the mystery guy stared each one of them in the eyes then walked away back towards the tree. As Alphonse slowly turned his head and looked at Nyce, he saw that Nyce had a frighten look on his face and looked as if he was ready to run. "He looks like he would kill you and laugh about it after he's done." Nyce said as he turned his head towards Al. "He is creepy, that's for sure." Al replied. As they both turned their heads to get another look at the mystery guy, they both saw that he was staring directly at them.

**T**urning their backs towards him with scared looks on their faces, they looked to the gate and saw a tall muscular man walk to the front gate. Both blowing a sigh of relief ready to get a few extra feet away from the creepy mystery man, they then felt hands gently touch their shoulders. As they both jumped and turned their heads, they saw that is was the guy from the tree. "Look like it's finally time boys." The mystery guy said as he walked in front of them then to the front of the medium sized crowd as Nyce and Alphonse spoke amongst each other.

**"H**ow did he make it over to us that quick?" Nyce asked. "I don't know, but if you ask me, I think it's a good idea to stay off his bad side." "Yeah, I agree." They stopped talking as the tall muscular man opened the gates and began talking. "Sorry for having all of you fine ladies and gentlemen wait out here longer than expected. I am Alex Louis Armstrong. You can just call me Major if you wish to. Today for the first hour, all of you young hopeful cadets will be involved in a written exam, followed by a thirty minute break as the researches go over the test when you finish."

**E**veryone stood still as Major Armstrong paused and took a glance at Alphonse, then continued. "Within the thirty minutes of free time, you may do as you wish, but make sure your back here on time, because when the front gates are closed, they will not be opened until after the second exam is over. The ones of you who are late will be dismissed and will not have a chance of becoming a state alchemist. Those of you who do not understand what I just said can raised their hand and ask me to repeat."

**A**s no one raised their hand, Major Armstrong nodded hid head and continued to speak. "Alright, then thats good. Everyone, follow the road to the back of the building. And as for you..." He pointed to Alphonse as Nyce stepped away towards the side. "I want to speak with you for a minute." Major Armstrong continued. As Al looked over to Nyce, Armstrong once again spoke. "Your friend can stay if he wants. I just want to ask you a question thats all." As everyone walked on the road leading to the back of the academy, Alphonse slowly walked up to Major Armstrong and looked up to look at the giant man in the face.

**A**s Al looked, Nyce stood back, not wanting to anger Major Armstrong for being too close. "You, are you Edward?" Major Armstrong spoke to Al. "No sir. Sorry but I'm not." "You sure? You do look almost exactly like him." "Yeah I'm sure. I get that a lot though." "Okay, sorry for holding you up. Go on ahead with everyone else." "Yes sir." As Al slowly took a few steps back and walked away, Nyce wasn't to far behind as he didn't want nothing to do with the huge Major Armstrong.

**"S**o what was that about?" Nyce asked as he finally caught up to Al. "He asked me if I was Edward." Al answered. "So what you say?" "I told him that I wasn't." "Did he ask who you really were?" "Nope." "How long are you planing to dodge their main question?" "Just until I past these exams." "That might be hard." "Only one way to find out." "Why you don't want them to know?" "Because I don't want a free pass into the military just because I'm my brother's younger brother." They continued to talk amongst each other as they got to the front of the building and follow everyone else to the left towards four tall trees and the side of the building. As Al turned his head and looked over his left shoulder, he saw that Major Armstrong was about thirty-five feet behind him and the others. "He's staring right at me." Alphonse said as he turned his head back in front of him. "I guess you look more like your brother than you know." "Yeah I guess."

**F**inally making it to the side of the building, Al and Nyce turned to his right with everybody else and made it to the back of the academy within two minutes and saw a huge open field of nicely cut light green grass. Finally standing behind Al and Nyce, Major Armstrong spoke out loud for all of the cadets can hear him. "Okay now listen up. This is where all of you will be taking your written exam. Those of you who fail will be sent on your way from where where you came. Soon Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Lieutenant Breda Heymans will be out here to hand you each a questioner test. Once again, to all who shall fail this test, will be sent back on their way. I wish the best to you all."

**"D**oesn't sound like it if you ask me." Nyce said so low that Al could barely hear him. As he felt a huge and heavy hand land on his left shoulder, Nyce was turned around by Major Armstrong who had an angry look upon his face. "WHAT WAS THAT?" "N... n... n... Nothing sir." Nyce said as his voice trembled with fright. Major Armstrong then removed his hand and once again spoke. "You all have a three minute recess, then the exam will begin. You..." The major looked directly at Nyce. "I have my eyes on you." Not knowing when to keep his mouth shut, Nyce spoke to Major Armstrong. "Me? B.. But what about him?" Major Armstrong snarled and walked back towards the front of the building the way he came. As he finally made it to the front steps, Armstrong saw that General Mustang was standing outside waiting for him.

**"D**id you see that one kid?" Mustang spoke. "Which one?" "The one the one with the red coat." "Yeah, I talked to him a few minutes ago." "About what?" "I asked him if he was Edward." "So he looks like him to you too then, huh?" "Yeah, but he says that he's not him. "Who do you think he is then? "I don't know." As they both paused for a moment. "Do you think it could be Edwards brother Alphonse?" General Mustang finally asked. "Huh? Al? You think that's Alphonse?" "I never seen him as human, only in that armor he was once in, but that kid looks too much like Edward to just say that it's a coincidence." "Yeah, your right." "Oh, Major?" "Yeah." "Not too hard on them okay?" "Hey, your the one who wanted me to be tougher on the cadets." "Yeah I know, but just ease up a notch." "Alright." "Lets see how well he do on these test today." Both General Mustang and Major Armstrong then walked up the staircase and went through the front door, closing it behind them.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**"M**an, I wonder who scarier, that big man Major Armstrong, or boy wonder over there." Nyce said to Alphonse as he pointed to who he was talking about with his eyes. "Huh?" Nyce froze still as the mystery boy that he was talking about looked back at him, directly in his eyes. As the mystery boy walked towards Nyce's and Alphonse's way, Nyce felt death getting closer and closer. As Nyce took a quick step back with his left leg, the mystery boy was finally standing right in front of him. Stand back and looking at the mystery boys' clothes, Al saw that he liked rough type close, as he saw the mystery boy waring a black jean jacket, black shirt, black jean pants, two black gloves, and black shoes. "Um.. Yeah?" Nyce asked with his voice cracking and felling death right in front of him.

**".**... You talk too much." The mystery guy said as he continued to stare deeply into Nyce's eyes with the look of annoyance on his face. "Um.. Should I shut up then?" Nyce asked as the mystery guy replied, "Yes." Alphonse laughed as both the mystery guy and Nyce looked at him. As the mystery guy turned a little and took a step forward, he was already in Al's face. As they both stood silently looking into each others eyes, Nyce saw the tension between the two but didn't know if it was a bad feeling, or a more worser feeling. Finally breaking the silence, Al spoke as the mystery guy took a step back.

**"I** been wonder what's your for a while now." "So?" "So what's your name?" "Reggi... Reggi Crow." "I'm..." Alphonse was cut of by Reggie as he spoke as he turned his back to him. "It doesn't matter what your name is. I don't give a damn. I'm not here to make any friends." "Then what did you come here for?" Nyce asked as he wanted to get his two cents into the conversation. "I thought that I asked you to shut up?" "Sorry." Nyce took a step back and closed his mouth as Reggie looked over at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

**A**fter staring Nyce down once again, Reggi then tuned his head and walked off to the building and sat on the ground and he leaned his back to the wall where the shade was. Raising and turning his head, Reggi saw that Alphonse was still staring him down as Nyce was trying to convince Al to turn his head away from Reggi. Taking three steps in front of Nyce Alphonse watched as Reggie got up from his spot and again walked toward Al and Nyce. "Um... Al? Al? Okay you do what you do, I'm gonna be standing over here with some of the others." Pointing and walking towards a small group of four, Nyce wished Al luck as he then began to think that Al has a death wish.

**O**nce again standing face to face with each other, Reggi and Al stood silently, gazing into each other's eyes with a fierce rivalry building amongst each other. Quickly going into his fighting stance, Al then did the same as they both were ready do attack one another. Before either of them could go in for an attack, both lieutenant Havoc and Heymans walked out with the exams in hand. Standing back up straight and looking at each other, Reggi and Alphonse turned to each other's back as Al walked over to Nyce and Reggi walking over to the lieutenants. With his mouth dropped a little, Nyce couldn't believe that Al was about to fight Reggi. "Hey, was you really going to fight him?" "If he would of attacked."

**"Y**ou two are going to cause a lot of hell here." "Come on, lets go get our exams." As they both got in line behind every one else, General Mustang and Major Armstrong both stood on the highest floor looking out the window at Al, Nyce, and Reggi. "Those two are going to cause a lot of hell here in the academy." Mustang said as Major Armstrong pointed them out and asked, "Him and him?" "Yeah." "Maybe we should keep them apart if they both pass." "Maybe we should keep to together if they both pass." General Mustang and Major Armstrong continued their conversation as the turned around and walked down the wide hall with other state alchemist passing them by. "Mustang, why would you want to keep them together if you think there going to be a problem?"

**"I** think those two would make a good team. Beside, Alphonse gonna need someone to help him get out of trouble." "So you really think that's him?" Mustang and Armstrong finally made it to a office and both walked in, closing the door behind them and both taking a seat of opposite leather chairs. "Yeah, I do. When him and that other guy stood next to each other, Al gave off that same sarcastic look his brother use to give me." Hearing something on four legs coming from behind him, a dog came in front of general Mustang and sat down as Mustang petted him. "Hey Heyate." Mustang said to Riza's pet dog. With the room silent for a moment, Major Armstrong again spoke as he continued to ask more questions. "So if that is Alphonse, why would he want to become a state alchemists?" "There's only one reason." "Huh?" "Think about it."

**A**rmstrong sat and thought hard as he tried to come up with an idea why Al would go to the academy, but couldn't think of nothing that would make sense to him. "Still can't think of a good reason why he would come?" "No not yet." "Your getting too old Major. But here's my conclusion. Edward became a state alchemists to learn more about the philosopher's stone for he can get his brother's body back to normal right?" "Right." "So Alphonse must want something similar to that. Probably to attempt to bring his brother back." Major Armstrong looked General Mustang directly in the face and saw that he was certain that he knew what he was talking about.

**"Y**our going to let him try aren't you?" "If I don't he's going to do it no matter if he's a state alchemists or not." "But the philosopher's stone. Your going to let him attempt that as well?" "No, I'm going to let him know how much tragedy went into making it. And, if he temps it, I'll have no choice but to personally stop him." "But you sure that he really as Alphonse?" "Well you thought that he was his brother Edward, didn't you?" "Good point." Major Armstrong stood up from his seat as Mustang watched him head to the exit. "I'm going outside to see how everything is going." "Alright, don't forget, ease up a little bit. Have some fun."

**A**s Armstrong opened the door, Shesca was standing there ready to knock. Looking up at Armstrong, she then walked pass fast as she said hello to him, then walked over to General Mustang and looked him in the face with a concern look on her face. "What is it Shesca?" Mustang asked as Armstrong turned around and closed the door to see what was happening and for no one else could hear it who is outside the room. "Multiple killings are accruing within the East Frontier of Loir City sir." "Killings are happening their?" Mustang asked with a concerned look on his face as Armstrong spoke to Shesca. "By who?" "know one knows who they are." Mustang laid his eyes back on Shesca and began to spoke. "They?" "Yes, there are two of them. One very tall, and one short. That's all that the remaining survivor could tell Lieutenant Lava before he.. well you." "Where is Lieutenant Lava right now?" Mustang asked as he slowly stood up from his seat and stood face to face with Shesca. "She's on her way back from Loir as he speak sir. She called in telling miss lieutenant Hawkeye what happened, then miss lieutenant told me to hurry and find you to give you the message." "Right, thanks Shesca. You may leave and return to your duties now. On second thought, take a break for a while." "Thank you sir." Shesca turned away from Mustang and began walking as Major Armstrong opened the door for her.

**A**fter saying her thanks for Armstrong opening the door for her, she walked out of the room and Armstrong closed the door again as now he stared directly at Mustang. "Two men, on tall and the other short." "Know who it could probably be?" "I have no clue this time Armstrong." "So what are we going to do?" "The only thing we can do for the moment, wait on Lieutenant Lava to get here. After that, if Al pass his exams, we'll send him on his first mission to Loir City." "You think he can handle it?" "He's the brother of Edward Elric, he can handle it."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**S**pread out in the grass everyone were already participating in the first exam with only one thing in mind, to pass. Separated from Reggie and Alphonse, Nyce searched the field for a minute only to hit eye contact with Lieutenant Havoc as Havoc pointed at Nyce's test, telling him to get back to work. As Nyce laid his eyes back on his exam, Havoc searched the field as Lieutenant Heymans walked to his left shoulder and began whispering to him. "I think something bad happened earlier." "What you mean?" "I saw Shesca running and looking for General Mustang." "Why that mean it's something bad?" "Because of the look she gave me. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she couldn't tell me, it's something that Mustang could only hear." As Havoc turned his head and looked at Heymans, Nyce lifted his head only a little to see what was going on with the two lieutenants.

**O**nly seeing mouths moving and no voices from where he sat, Nyce knew it wasn't no use trying to figure out what the two lieutenants were saying and went back to work on his exam. "Well I hope it's not something bad like you say it is." Havoc and Heymans continued their conversation. "Yeah I know. It's been kinda quiet for the past three years. I like it like this." "Yeah I know what you mean." As they both stopped their conversation, Lieutenant Havoc and Heymans turned around and saw Shesca in the window of the first floor quickly heading to her destination. Out of their sights in a mere quick seconds, Havoc and Haymens then both looked at each other with concern place upon their faces.

**"J**ust from seeing her fly down the hall like that, I don't even want to know what's going on. I think we'll be asking for it if we find out." Havoc said low and softly as he then turned his attention to the participants in the first exam. "Hey Havoc, look." As Havoc turned his head to see what was going on, Havoc looked into the window that Shesca once ran past, and saw a lady about twenty three walk past with red hair and reddish-brown eyes in a blue state alchemist uniform walking towards the elevator. Pressing the elevator button to go up and impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open, the lady turned her head as saw lieutenants Havoc and Haymens looking directly at her.

**"H**uh? That's lieutenant Lava. What is she doing back already?" Havoc said to Haymens as she turned her head back to the elevator door. Watching the doors open, she then three steps forward and was now inside the elevator. "I knew something bad was going on. If it wasn't, then why is she back from Loir City?" As she pressed the button to go to the twelfth floor, the doors closed and Haymens began to once again talk in a whisper to Havoc. "I told you that something was going on." "Well hopefully it won't involve us." "Come on man up. What the worst you think could happen?"

**F**inally making it to the twelfth floor, lieutenant Lava made her way to General Mustang's office as the opened the door instead of knocking. As both General Mustang and Major Armstrong turned their heads, they saw that Lava made it back to the academy safe and sound. Sitting in his chair with his feet on top of his oak wooden desk, Mustang continued to stare at her face and new that she saw something that she wish she didn't ever see.

**"R**oy, most of Loir City dead. I don't know what to make out of it. By the time I got there, people were out of their houses lying on the ground with marks in the same places of everyone's body. It's like nothing I've never seen before." Lieutenant Lava voice shook as she spoke. Slowly taking his feet off of his desk and placing them under the desk, General Mustang then placed his elbows on the desk then placed his head upon his hands and spoke to lieutenant Lava. "So tell me, what all did you see out there." He demanded as he looked at her with an serious look on his face. "Dead bodies and transmutation circles everywhere. I didn't see it when it happened. I arrived to late. It's my fault, I should of been there." The said as she paved back and forth in the room. Placing his big right hand on her right shoulder, major Armstrong told her to sit down in the chair. Doing so, she then began to calm down only a little bit.

**S**till sitting in his chair with his head placed on his hands, general Mustang stared at her waiting for her to continue. "When I arrived to Loir, I first only saw paths of blood, like there were was just one person bleeding and was trying to make it to a doctor or something. But as I drove through the town, I was that **_that_** wasn't the case. I then started to see kids laying on the ground. I just thought that they were sleep, but when I got out the car, I then smelled a large amount of blood in the air. When I ran over to one of the kids, I turned him over to his back and saw strange scars everywhere on his body, he was dead." She turned her head away from Roy Mustang and looked at the large bookshelf to her left. Removing his head from his hands, Mustang then sat back in his chair and watched as Major Armstrong sat in the chair next to lieutenant Lava. "What do you mean strange scars?" Mustang asked, causing her to turn her attention back on him.

**"S**trange symbols." She said softly. "Transmutation circles?" Armstrong asked as he wondered what she saw. "If they were transmutation circles, then I've never seen them before. "She answered. Sinking more into his chair, Mustang then asked her stated facts and asked her another question. "I know that you know all the transmutation circles because you studied them. So if they weren't transmutations, then what were they?" "I don't know." She replied and continued. "But the symbols weren't just on that kid, they were on everyone in Loir." Major Armstrong and General Mustang quickly looked at each other as they didn't know what was going on, but knew that it was serious. Hearing her continue, they then put their attention back on Lieutenant Lava. "The symbols were even on the ground, but then vanished not to long after I got there."

"**W**hen you say vanished, what do you mean?" Armstrong asked. "VANISHED! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! THEY JUST DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR!... Sorry." She then began to take deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves. "So, what else happened?" Mustang pushed her into telling more about her encounter with Loir City. "After leaving away from the boy, I then spotted a young girl that was also dead. The same scars and symbols that were on the boy, they were also on her, in all the same places. After seeing her with the same scars and symbols as the boy, I kind of thought of it being a richual of some sort." "Any clues left behind to who could of did it?" "No none." Mustang paused all other questions as she continued to talk more about what she experienced in Loir.

**"A**fter I finally made it to the center of the city, I saw many dead bodies, each one with the exact same scars and symbols as the boy and girl." "Do you think it was some type of war going on there?" Major Armstrong asked in concern. "No.." She replied and continued. "It was too clean to be a war. Nothing was wrecked, no gun powder smell in the air. All the citizens were unarmed. Armstrong and Mustang looked at one another once again until Lieutenant Lava continued to talk more about what happened in Loir. "But what I've told you so far was nothing." She said as she placed her hands around the arm rests of the chairs and squeezed them tightly. "What did you see Kira." Mustang asked as he called her by her first name. "The..." She paused and shook as she tried her best to force the words out. "The bodies began to move." "WHAT YOU SAY?" Mustang sat up straight as he listened to more of what Katie Lava had to say.

**"L**ike I said..." She paused again as she forced the words out. "The bodies moved. One body floated into the air then landed on it's feet. Then another body did the same, then another, and another, and another." As Mustang was shocked from what she was saying, Major Armstrong carried on with his own questions that he had for her. "What happened next? Did all the bodies stand up?" "Yes." She replied and then continued. "They all eventually made it to there feet." "What happened next?" Armstrong asked her again. "They... they came at me." "You mean they tried to attack you?" "Yes." "What did you do?" "The only thing I could think of..." She stopped and looked at Mustang and saw him looking directly at her. "You used your heaven's hell alchemy didn't you?" "Yes." "Heaven's hell?" Armstrong spoke out loud wonder what heaven's hell was. "It's a alchemy that raise bright light from under the ground and burns each person surrounding me with a white blaze of thick lava, then it melts them to the ground." She explained to Armstrong.

**"B**ut even though I melted them, the symbols that were once on their bodies, are still in perfect visual on the ground." "Are you telling me that your alchemy was able to burn and melt them, but not the symbols on their body?" "Yes." Roy Mustang asked only to get a quick reply. Staring at her and then turning his head, Mustang had something on his mind that he didn't want to ask her at the time. "What is it?" Lieutenant Lava asked Mustang. "... It's nothing." "Roy! You don't believe me do you?" "I do it's not that." "Then what is it?" Forced to say it, he told her what he thought of in his mind. "Are you willing to go back there with Havoc and Major Armstrong for an investigation of the site?" "HELL NO!" She yelled out loud as she quickly stood up from her seat and continued. "Uh uh! I'm not going back there. Are you crazy!"

**"I** understand why you wouldn't want to do back." "Then why did you ask me?" "Because you asked me what was I thinking about, so I told you." "Well I'm not going, you'll just have to send someone else. I understand that since I used my alchemy on a city that I will have to stay under surveillance and supervision until someone reports to and from Loir to show if I'm lying or not, but I'm gonna gladly take that surveillance and supervision." She stared at Roy Mustang with a serious look on her face, letting him know that there was no way that she would go near Loir city. "So, who's going to be my surveillance officer?" "By ruling I must place you under surveillance no matter if I believe you or not. And in this case, I believe you, but the part about the dead rising? I don't know. But then again, when Edward was here, a lot of strange things happened." "Who's Edward?" Lieutenant Lava asked. "A great state alchemist." Mustang replied and continued. "Until further notice, you will be stripped of your state alchemist duties, and will be under the watch of Riza Hawkeye." "Yes Sir I understand." "Not to be rude, but you may now leave." Kira Lava nodded her head and turned towards the door.

**A**s she walked toward the door, she soon stopped as she turned her head and asked General Mustang one last question. "Your's the one who killed King Bradley right?" "Yes, why?" "Wouldn't that make you King Mustang instead of General Mustang?" "Yes it would, I am now at the top of the ranks, but I've never liked the name King Mustang. I like General better." "I see, I was just wondering why you didn't call yourself King." "Right." Opening, then closing the door after she stepped out, Major Armstrong looked at Mustang with questions on his mind. "So your sending me huh?" "Oh don't be such of a big baby."


End file.
